The subject matter herein relates generally to connector systems, and more particularly, to header connectors and receptacle connectors of a connector system.
Some connector systems, such as backplane connector systems, utilize electrical connectors to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. Electrical connectors, such as a header connector and a receptacle connector, are mounted on the circuit boards and mated together.
However, known backplane connector systems are not without disadvantages, For instance, typically, the connector systems are designed for operation in relatively benign office environments. The header and receptacle connectors are limited in terms of ruggedness with respect to performance demands in environments outside of a controlled office environment, such as high shock and vibration environments common in particular industries, such as aerospace and defense industries. For example, the signal contacts of one of the connectors typically only provides mating spring contact to one or two sides of the mating contact of the other connector at the separable interface. Additionally, the interface between the connectors and the circuit boards is typically not capable of withstanding high shock and vibration environments.
Furthermore, the header and receptacle connectors of known backplane connector systems have unique connector features that maintain connector signal integrity, which require a specific connector orientation on the circuit board. For example, special keying features are typically provided that limit orientation of the connector on the board and/or with the complementary connector. Keying features are provided to key the connector contacts within the connector housing. Typically, left and right modules are provided to complete a connector offering, resulting in multiple connector housings and assemblies.
Moreover, typical header and receptacle connectors have a primarily plastic housing construction, which has limited shielding benefits and does not provide protection from electrostatic discharge. As such, the connectors leave the digital signals susceptible to security breaches as well as electrostatic discharges during field repair and maintenance.
A need remains for a connector system that provides high speed signal integrity while offering adequate physical protection of the connectors. A need remains for a connector system that can withstand increased shock and vibration levels, while maintaining high speed signal integrity. A need remains for a connector system that is unconstrained with limitations of connector orientation. A need remains for a connector system that provides protection from interferences and or electrostatic discharge.